


Home coming

by randmwrites



Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: After a long journey Hapi, and Constance travel back to Hapi's home village to meet her parentsHapistance week day 3: travel
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Randmtrash's Hapistance week fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Home coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fic i'm least satisfied with out of all the stuff I wrote for Hapistance week, but I hope you enjoy it. Also I apologize in advance I don't have anything planned for day four, six, seven. 
> 
> This is a continuation of the last two fics.

The rain was falling down on them hard all throughout their journey to Hapi’s home village a torrent day after day. If Constance was a more superstitious person, she would take this as a sign from the goddess that her meeting with her dearests' parents, thankfully she would not be disheartened by something as simple as rain. Despite how awful the constant feeling of being drenched with no hope of dryness in the foreseeable future. 

“Coco you gotta stop day dreaming if we want to get there by the end of the day.” Hapi calls out from further along the trail slowing down slightly so Her and Noa can catch up to her, and her horse pastry. 

“You okay Coco? You have been drifting off a lot for the past couple days if you need to rest, we can try to find a cave or somewhere that isn’t soaked.” Hapi suggests as Constance catches up to her the concern clear in her voice, and on her face. 

“I’m fine my dearest. I will admit that despite all the trials, and trepidation's that we have gone through this may be the most daunting trial I have faced.” She replies slightly bashfully embarrassed that even after fighting the likes of the immaculate one and surviving a five-year continent spanning war she is still nervous about meeting Hapi’s parents. 

“You’ll be fine Coco they’ll love you.” Hapi reassures her gently putting a hand across her shoulder and kissing her cheek. 

They finally arrive at the village after a week of travel as the sun was setting. The village was tiny at most fifteen houses in total and the corresponding farm land. The houses seemed fairly small for what were supposed to fit, but otherwise seem quite similar to the other villages that they passed through during the war or their time traveling except for the ostentatious colours they were painted. All the houses were painted the dark blues, violets turquoises and crimsons. 

Hapi guided her to a bright violet house. They unmounted, and tied their steeds on a nearby pole even if they both trusted them not to run or fly off. Hapi stands in front of the door and raises her hand to knock before hesitating She noticed Hapi was shaking slightly scared. All throughout their travels she was too busy worrying about herself, and her fears rather than how nervous Hapi could be over seeing her parents again in over a decade. 

She wraps her arm around Hapi’s shoulder. “Hapi I understand how nervous you must be, but I assure you they will be delighted to see you again.” 

“thanks Coco.’ she says with a slight smile on her face, Hapi raises her arm and a rap upon the door thrice fold. 

A few moments later a woman who without the wrinkles, and grey streaks in her would just look like a shorter Hapi. Constance assumed this was her mother due to her age, and Hapi never referring to a grand mother.

For the few moments Hapi, and her mother just stared at each other not knowing how to react. After what felt like an hour to Constance Hapi’s mother pulled her into a bone crushing hug lifting Hapi up slightly off the ground. 

“Hapi is that really you? It's been so long what happened we thought we lost you!” Hapi’s mom wailed tears running down her face. “Quickly come inside it’s pouring out and, your soaked!” She said releasing Hapi from their hug, and nearly dragging Hapi into the house. 

Constance awkwardly followed behind closing the door that they forgot to close. When the older women finally noticed her presence. “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you I was just a bit distracted cause of Hapi, I’ll take it you’re a friend of hers? I’m her mother Serqet.” 

“I am Constance Von Nuvelle it’s a pleasure to meet you serqet I’m.” She pauses momentarily looking towards Hapi for a way to describe herself to Hapi’s mother she gives a nod in conformation to tell her mother everything. “I’m her fiancé.” She declared gesturing to the ring wrapped around Hapi’s finger. 

Her mother let out a gasp in shock. “You’re engaged! You leave without telling us so none of us know what happened to you then you come back engaged!” 

“Mom I’m so sorry that I couldn’t come back earlier first I got kidnapped by some kingdom noble, and experimented on then the church hid me away cause of those experiments for a couple years. That’s when I met Coco by the way. After that I ended up fighting for the Adrestian Empire for a few years.” Hapi rattles off exasperatedly. 

“Wow you have been busy.” She hears coming from a gruff voice behind Hapi. A tall broad man whose figure reminded her of Balthus was standing behind Hapi despite him having black thinning hair opposed to Hapi’s crimson, but his eyes were almost an exact replica’s of Hapi’s .

“Dad!?” Hapi nearly yells gleefully. Quickly moving across the room to hug her father. 

“It’s good to see you to Hapi, especially after everything you’ve been through. 

Constance couldn’t help but smile at the scene after Hapi’s grueling life she deserves peaceful scenes like this. Maybe this would be a nice place for them to settle down after they are done with the rebuilding effort across Fodlan. 

“How long are you two gonna be staying?” Hapi’s father asks hopefully. 

“if it isn’t too much of a burden, we were hoping for a couple months Coco, and I have been going around helping Fodlan rebuild, and theirs still so much work to do.” 

“Hapi you will never be a burden for us, and it’ll give us more time to meet your fiance.” Hapi’s mother coo’s joining her husband, and daughter in the hug. 

After the family releases their hug Hapi moves across the room to stand alongside her. “Constance this is my dad Horus.” She states gesturing to the giant man. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet sir.” She says holding out her hand for him. 

Before she notices she is pulled into a bone crushing hug. “If your marrying my daughter your family, and family doesn’t shake hands.” Horus proudly states. 

“Apologies Horus.” She gasps out still stuck in the man’s hug causing him to release her from it after he noticed that she could barely breathe. 

The four slid into casual conversation as they moved to the kitchen instead of standing in the entry way. Hapi describing in detail what happened instead of the quick overview she gave beforehand. Constance felt a pain in her heart as she saw the horror on their faces as Hapi described the fate that befell her at the hands of that vile woman. She herself occasionally chimed in on the conversation primarily content with seeing how at peace Hapi seemed talking with them despite the heavy topics. 

It was so incomparable to how she remembered conversing with her parents. She loved her family very dearly, but not once did she ever feel the closeness that Hapi, and her family Clearly have. 

“So, when do you two plan on getting married, and have do you have any plans on kids?” Serqet asks after Hapi finished telling her tale. 

“Hapi, and I have no concrete plans for our wedding day or children between the war, and our travels neither of us have had time to start our plans for the future after we begin to travel around Fodlan again.” Constance chimes in. “We decided to inform you two about our engagement before considering the future.” 

“Thank you for that we missed Hapi so much we knew that you wanted to see more of the world, but we never thought you would run way from us Now look at you though a grown woman with a bright future make the world a better place marrying a wonderful woman.”


End file.
